HirumaMamori Pairings
by enchanttheme
Summary: Hello Again! Due to the awesome response I got from my most recent story entitled "Devil's First Zero", I decided to post all the one shots I have been doing since I started writing for this pairing as a sign of deep gratitude and appreciation to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d my story. Kudos to everyone! And I hope you enjoy!
1. Assumptions

Title: Assumptions

Rated: T(why of course because of Hiruma)

Discalimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

A/N: this is my first take writing a fanfiction. Well I hope you'll enjoy reading this, hopefully :) fingers crossed :)

It was a peaceful day in Deimon. Birds were flying effortlessly in the sky, some chirping their hearts out. Students were wearing smiles on their faces, friends chatting endlessly. The day couldn't get any better but albeit it did. A sun goddess was walking leisurely from the school gate, blue eyes shinning. She was walking ever so gracefully that everyone thought she was floating.

"Good morning, Anezaki-san" random students greeted her and she answered back with her warm smile. She continued walking and disappeared into the school building. Boys and girls sighed, either from admiration or envy. Everyone thought that this was definitely a day to look forward to until – "kekekeke".

"What are you fucking looking at?" he roared.

Everyone in short distance went rigid and started scrambling out of his sight. Students ran inside the school building, into the hallways and finally into their respective classrooms, sweat drops on their faces, safe. But is anyone safe when the commander from hell was within range?! They started trembling, looking in the corner of their eyes, watching his every move from the window just in case. The commander from hell turned and made his way to his clubroom. Relief was written on their faces and they went back to their normal mode but now with caution.

Anezaki Mamori was the only one unaffected, nothing surprising about that. But she was sporting a worried look on her face, what's to be expected from a mother hen like her. The surprising thing was, she was not worried for her fellow students but for Hiruma-kun. Something was definitely wrong. He always came earlier than all of them, to be late on his schedule means something is up and if possible he's even scarier than usual. But every thought aside, she started walking in the direction of the clubroom.

Hiruma kicked the clubroom door open, walked savagely inside and sat ungracefully on the chair. He opened his laptop and ceremoniously started typing with ease and quickness. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he started chanting. He was boiling with rage and he can't begin to know why. Ah fuck, it all started yesterday he thought.

_He was on his way to the school gate, internally happy. Practice went well than he expected when suddenly he heard voices – one voice familiar, extremely familiar. He climbed the nearest tree expertly and crouched on the biggest branch. He was silent, eyeing his prey like a predator, all his devilish senses on alert._

_ "Have you been waiting long?" the girl asked._

_ "No Mamori" the man with grey eyes said. From Hiruma's calculation he'd say the man was in his early 20's. Successful from the way he's dressed and came from a cultured and well off family from the way he acts and looks._

_Mamori looked at the man in front her. The years have made him look mature and yet the boyishness was still there lingering in his eyes. Clean cut blond hair, she can't help but raise her hand. The man catching her drift leaned forward to help her dainty fingers reach his hair easily since he was a foot taller than her. Still soft she mused. _

_ "Satisfied?" he inquired._

_ She blushed. "Trey!" she whined but despite herself she was smiling. They were reunited again, finally, even only for a short time. She can't wait to spend time with him. A voice woke her from her reverie, "Let's go, my car's parked there." Mamori nodded and realized that he was offering his right arm. She blushed but accepted it happily. They started walking, went inside the parked car with Trey opening the door for her. Soon the car disappeared in the horizon._

_ "Trey huh" An American name, fucking suits him since he does look like one he thought. He jumped from his perch and started walking out of the school premises. He smirked his fangs showing as he too disappeared in the horizon._

Remembering the whole romantic shit gave him the urge to shoot someone, anything for the matter. And that he did while cackling in his seat.

"Hiruma-kun" Mamori shouted from the clubroom door, a vein popping in her forehead.

"Fucking manager!" he dangerously growled but stopped his tirade of shooting, brought his firearms down.

"Stop calling me that!" she was mentally preparing herself for another round of argument when nothing came. She disbelievingly looked at Hiruma but he was already typing on his laptop as though she wasn't there, totally ignoring her. She sighed and made herself useful by making coffee. Now and then she would end up looking at him.

"What the fuck fucking manager! A discipline committee member staring, didn't your fucking mother teach you fucking manners, fucking manager?!" He taunted.

"Ugh, Hiruma-kun" she said exasperated.

"Kekeke"

She dutifully set his black coffee down and walked out of the clubroom choosing not to stoop to his level but she did stomp her feet while walking out.

Annoying, fucking annoying he thought. She's there flowering everything up while he's here having an internal battle with himself. From the beginning of time women were definitely any man's downfall and he's a fucking man after all. It didn't help him either that he has found nothing to blackmail fucking grey eyes, fucking life! Fucking manager, this was all her fault! Maybe she mixed some concoction on all the coffee she made and will be making, he mused. His eyes set automatically to the steaming black coffee on his side. But she does make the best coffee he ever tasted, he grumpily accepted this fact. He brought the cup on his lips when something caught his eyes. There was a note in between the said cup and saucer. Hiruma-kun he's my cousin not my boyfriend it read. He smirked, both his fangs showing "fucking manager".


	2. Typical Hiruma

Title: Typical Hiruma

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of their characters (just to be sure). Also I don't own the poem but I do love it :)

A/N: I hope this will live up to the first two fanfiction I wrote! Ciao!

Classes were dismissed an hour earlier than usual. Students started swaggering outside the hallways making their way out. Soon enough the hallways were deserted, this was the moment Anezaki Mamori was waiting for. She went to Hiruma's desk and grabbed his bag. Hiruma-kun's still in the rooftop, I bet he didn't know that classes were dismissed early she thought and decided to go get him. She made a beeline to the door when –

"Anezaki-san" her upper class man approached her, flashing his infamous smile.

She nodded, "Tomada-senpai"

"Our sensei told me that you have aced your English class so I was wondering if you can help me translate this poem." He asked smoothly.

"Oh, what's the title of the poem?"

"Your feet by Pablo Neruda"

Eyes shinning vibrantly she answered with an ecstatic voice, "That's a favorite of mine."

He incredulously looked at her, smiled dashingly, flashing a perfect set of white teeth, temporarily blinding her. She blinked, "Let's start with it then" she giddily exclaimed, Hiruma completely forgotten.

000000000000000000000000000

Hiruma's back ached from his sitting position. He closed his laptop, stood up and began stretching when he saw a large number of students walking out of the school gate. His brows furrowed. He checked his laptop for the time, there was still forty-five minutes before dismissal. He took his phone and dialed a number. No one was answering the phone. Fuck. His pride stopped him from redialing the number and decided to dial another number, his thumb digging the keypad much harder.

"Fucking old man, why are the students out so soon?" he grumpily asked.

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed, Hiruma?" Musashi teased on the line.

"Son of a… Just answer the fucking question, fucking old man!" he shouted.

"I do have eardrums you know and it's still functioning quite well. And I don't think you'd appreciate my being deaf when you're giving orders, Hiruma" he kept teasing not fearing for his life. This was Hiruma, his bark is worse than his bite.

"If I had my fucking bazooka with me, I would have fucking blasted you now!" his eyes dangerously gleaming. Fucking manager's fault for not allowing him to bring it around and why he fucking followed her was beyond him.

Musashi sighed, "Haven't you heard the announcement awhile ago?"

Hiruma gritted his teeth and growled, "If I have heard the fucking announcement we wouldn't have this fucking conversation, would we fucking old man!" A tick forming on his forehead while he impatiently waited for the answer, foot tapping.

Musashi chuckled. "This present mood of yours was not caused by a certain Anezaki, is it?" he knowingly implied. The line was dead silent. "Alright, alright, classes were dismissed early because of an emergency faculty meeting", the line went dead.

"Typical Hiruma" he dismissed, brought his phone back in his pants.

Hiruma kicked the rooftop door open and annoyingly descended the staircase. He was now walking in the hallway when he saw the fucking manager seating inside the classroom with an upper class man seating across her from the table. It was fucking Mr. Popular and what was he doing with the fucking manager? Is this why she wasn't answering her fucking phone. A dangerous gleam was on his eyes but like the fucking genius he is, he waited for the fucking perfect time to interrupt. He leaned on the opposite side of the hallway so he can observe them more clearly from his position, his pointed ears twitching to hear their conversation.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

"There all done!" Mamori exclaimed. She gave the Japanese translation of the poem to Tomada-senpai. He took it from her, fingers touching. He let his fingers linger longer than it should.

Fucking Mr. Popular is deliberately touching her hand Hiruma thought. His fingers were itching, he was about to reach his gun when the fucking manager wisely withdrew her hand.

"I have to go now Tomada-senpai." She turned to leave when Tomada stopped her.

"Wait let me thank you though" he abruptly tugged her arm, making her lose her balance. She stumbled in his direction, their faces moving closer, lips just inches apart. She shut her eyes tightly, she can't stop the impact of her fall, gravity was pulling her against her will. But instead of the unwanted kiss her face fell on a well defined chest, the smell of gun powder mixed with a clean masculine scent assaulted her nose. She smiled and murmured, "Hiruma-kun". She sighed and marveled on how the close proximity was making her breathless, not caring as to what happened to Tomada-senpai, he was a complete jerk after all. Hiruma's arms were wrapped around her back, supporting her. His right hand was strategically situated in her lower back, making her blush. Hiruma saw this and wickedly dipped his fingers lower. Her brain was already sending her warning signals, she felt even his slightest touch and movement. She was debating on whether to push him or let him do whatever he wants when she heard his notorious cackling sound.

"Kekeke"

"Hiruma-kun!"

"A member of the fucking Discipline Committee thinking fucking dirty thoughts" he sneered.

"I was not!" she denied, nose flaring.

"Kekeke, your face is swelling maybe from all the fucking creampuff you devoured, fucking creampuff monster!" he scoffed not minding their position.

"Ugh" she fumed and disentangled herself from him, the fuzzy warmth slowly slipping away.

He took his bag which was lying on her desk and briskly walked out of the door following her. They were walking side by side when suddenly he stopped. She too stopped and looked at him, confusion evident on her face. Her eyes widen when he started reciting her favorite part from the poem Your Feet by Pablo Neruda.

"But I love your feet, only because they walked upon the earth, and upon the wind, and upon the waters, until they found me" she turned crimson, her brain just stopped functioning, him looking at her intently did not help either.

"Kekeke let's go fucking girlfriend! I can't wait to torture the fucking brats!" he started walking, completely leaving his dumbfounded girlfriend. She blinked and thankfully her brilliant brain started functioning again.

"Ugh, Youichi! You just ruined the moment!" she complained shouting but followed him soon after. What more can you expect from Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, a ghost smile appearing on his face. I fucking made her blush, fucking Mr. Popular couldn't, you should've seen her fucking face kekekeke.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Buzzing noise could be heard from the clubroom. All the football players were happily talking, not minding how loud they were. Hiruma kicked the door open and yelled "Fucking brats you better start stretching or else", meaningfully stroking his firearms. They all yelped and made a mad dash to the field. Hiruma was left cackling when Musashi approached him.

"What do you want fucking old man?" he grunted.

"I saw Tomada jumping for his life from the window and only one person can demand such a reaction. I concluded that he has crossed the devil's territory" Musashi said calculatingly and continued, "I didn't know you were even sweet Hiruma, reciting a poem for your girlfriend. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" he teasingly brought the conversation to a close and sauntered out of the clubroom, silently congratulating himself for seeing the "human" Hiruma, leaving an enraged Hiruma.

An eerie silence filled the air until a huge explosion was heard from Deimon's football field and a thrilled Ya-ha.


	3. Fifty Years

Title: Fifty Years

Genre: Romance

Rated: T(as always)

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its character

A/N: Just plain fluff.

A woman with gray hair sat a top a hill inhaling the sweet fragrance of spring. She was the picture of pure contentment and glorious bliss.

She closed her eyes in complete surrender to the tranquility nature brings. A soft smile curved her lips, the morning breeze fanning her aged lovely face.

She was at peace.

"Just as I fucking thought," the masculine voice disturbed the silence of the magical morning but her eyes remained closed, savoring the remaining silence before he spoke again.

"Fucking granny, you're not as _invincible_ as you were and yet you forgot your fucking jacket. Really responsible."

He quietly placed her jacket on top of her shoulder blades, satisfied with his work he sat beside her. She felt the sudden weight on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes, apologetic. Spider like webs surrounded it, the crease on her forehead deepening. She gratefully looked at him, his spiky bleached blond hair swayed in tune with the breeze. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Won't the girls be swept off their feet." She teasingly remarked.

"In fact my fucking charisma scared their wits out." He sarcastically countered, ending the topic.

She did not miss his tone but persisted nonetheless. "Don't be a spoil sport. Not one single girl?"

He sighed letting her win the first half.

"There was a fucking one."

"Now you're talking."

He heard her silent plea – tell me more.

"What do I fucking get in return?" his tone all business.

She tried to look appalled, "Why else but make this elderly woman happy by indulging her."

Silence.

"Alright, free gun firing on _that_ significant day." She compromised.

"Kekekekeke"

She patiently waited for him to start.

"She was the only fucking girl who was not scared of me. She surprised me when she stood her ground matching my temper and putting me in place, she has a hell of a way in doing so. I grudgingly accepted her on the team on a secret trial period and discovered how useful she was so I kept her as the team manager. And the rest was history."

"That's your entire story telling capabilities young man?!" she stiffened her voice but the playfulness was not amiss.

"Tch. If you want a damn love story then just fucking read a fairy tale, fucking granny."

He stood up wiping the dirt smudged on his jeans, signaling the end of the conversation.

"The infamous Hiruma Youichi turned lame? Why, the mute can do so much better."

He had been in the _business_ for a long time to recognize a challenge before he even heard one.

"You're fucking on." His game face on. His devil pride at stake.

She got him there. She simply patted the place he once sat at.

He took the invitation and sat, narrating the events thereafter. She was listening intently as he told her their history making journey to the Christmas Bowl, intentionally neglecting their team Japan days because in his opinion it's not vital on his football career.

"Then the fucking dreaded day came when I had to fucking succumb to my sole weakness, her. So I showed up at her grand apartment and welcomed myself inside, shoved the damn ring on her fucking finger. Both of us new this was coming so it was no use for fucking petty relationship when we can already go for the gold."

"And you lived happily ever after?" she asked, the tenderness in her voice was music to his ears.

"Is there such a thing fucking manager? But we fucking trashed all the problems that came and fucking fifty years later we're still damn together." He added smugly, his pretentious smirk turning into a real smile.

"Forty nine years, three hundred fifty days…" she looked at her watch.

"… eight hours, eighteen minutes and six seconds to be exact Youichi."

She looked at the horizon the first rays of the sun encircled her with warmth. He leaned her on his chest enclosing her on his capable arms. Her husband's undying warmth has been her sweet refuge for the longest time and she's enjoying it until she can.

"I fucking rubbed on you kekekeke. Don't forget our fucking deal. I can bring any weapons I like on our fiftieth anniversary as we renew our fucking wedding vows."

"I'll let that go since it's a celebration and I don't want my husband fretting over his toys while we say our vows. You heard me Youichi! No mishap on that day. We clear on that?" she straightened herself, her blue eyes warning.

A long pause filled the air.

She took this opportunity to equate two and two. She disbelievingly looked at him as the answer dawned on her…

"You did not bleach your gray hair because of our upcoming anniversary, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Confident she searched his eyes.

His eyes gleamed, "I was never wrong about you. Touchdown fucking wife."


	4. Mamori What?

Title: Mamori What?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

A/N: Just a little drabble I made. Enjoy :)

"Anezaki-san, good morning!" a student from her class greeted but no response came from the ever so polite girl, she just continued on her way, unfazed. Everyone who saw the sight wheezed and made it a challenge to catch Anezaki Mamori's attention by greeting her the weirdest way possible. And yet no one succeeded but a boy with bleached blond hair.

"Fucking manager!" he yelled from behind.

Mamori finally looked back, "Ugh Hiruma-kun, stop calling me that!"

Hiruma just cackled. Mamori sighed and looked up the sky, just another ordinary day here at Deimon.

At the classroom, Sara, Mamori's closest friend, worryingly asked her, "Mamori-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine" she assured.

"I'm glad to hear that but it's just not everyday that I see you ignoring _almost _everyone" Sara slyly looked at her.

The confused Mamori titled her head, assessing everything Sara said. Quiet understanding dawned on her and was about to retort from the teasing when the bell rang. They dutifully went to their respective places.

"Ane…" Otari-sensei started until he was rudely interrupted by a warning cough from who else but the devil himself. "I mean Mamori-san" he saved, not wanting to be shot to death. "Starting today you'll be seated in from of Hiruma Youichi."

Not a single word of protest came from Mamori's mouth. She obediently took her things and sat in her new spot.

Class ended with a breeze. It was the chance her friends were waiting for, they approached her. The whole class seeing this followed suit. All with inquiring eyes.

Mamori sighed, "I guess everyone's wondering why I ignored the constant greetings awhile ago. It's because it would be rude of me to greet back when it's not my surname anymore." They gasped.

"So that would explain what happened this morning and why Otari-sensei changed the seating arrangement since we are arranged in an alphabetical order." Sara wisely deduced. Mamori nodded.

"Well then, what's your new surname and what's the reason why you changed it?" some interjected.

Mamori opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a frighteningly dark aura engulfed them, "Hiruma. She's a Hiruma now! My fucking wife! Kekeke"


	5. The First Time The Devil Cried

Title: The First Time the Devil Cried

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its character

A/N: I'm not a sadist but I just wanted to try writing sad endings, please don't throw things at me. I'm never a fan of sad endings but this calls for it… Read at your own risk…

_"__Hiruma-kun!"_

Everything was in slow motion as she leaped in front of him and slightly pushed him away. The fired bullet sliced through her skin and pierced her heart, her body jolting at the thrust. Shock numbed the searing pain that coursed through her body.

He was momentarily stunned at the unfolding scene in front of his very eyes but his reflex was on the money catching her limp body.

The police came earlier to arrest the fugitives who broke out of prison and hid at Deimon. The police assumed that no one was at the school premises at this ungodly hour so they executed their plan right away - mistake number one. For in the Deimon Devil Bats clubroom laid the quarterback and the manager pulling an all nighter to analyze new strategies.

Hiruma heard the commotion from a far. He took his gun and went outside to investigate but not before ordering Mamori to stay inside. Mamori sensing the danger on his tone nodded.

He wasn't walking long when a fugitive pointed a gun at his back from a distance.

"Don't you dare move kid!"

In an instant Hiruma was in front of the fugitive punching him hard on the gut. The fugitive skidded to the ground wincing in pain, his gun forgotten. Hiruma picked the man's gun and alerted the police.

The police efficiently moved fast sending two of theirs near the clubroom – mistake number two. One of them barely handcuffed the man when he dexterously took the gun from the police's holster and fired straight at Hiruma.

From Hiruma's stand point if they have been more cautious and vigilant then both mistakes would have not procured avoiding the present situation. Avoiding the fucking manager from being fatally wounded… But if his response was quicker then she might have been saved… His knees buckled.

Blood uncontrollably gushed out of her chest soaking her school uniform with blood. He gently laid her down cradled in his arms. He called out to her but she remained motionless. Wanting, needing a reply from her, he lightly nudged her.

"Anezaki… Anezaki… shit! Anezaki! Damn it open your eyes!"

Heart wrenching seconds passed before she opened her tired eyes.

"H-Hiruma-kun…" she choked.

Seeing her awake he checked her vital sign and the slow unsteady beating of her heart hardly pacified him, he gave her a lashing.

"What's the fucking idea of pulling a stunt like that, fucking manager! What if you…the damn ambulance is on its way so fucking hang in there…"

She cut him off by laying a finger on his mouth.

"H-H…Hiruma-kun… when he pointed the gun… a life without you flashed right in front of me… it was… it was unbearable… I couldn't let that happen… I'll do this again and again… every time… I'm stubborn that way…"

Her chest constricted with pain but she had to let this out. She gingerly placed her bloodied hands on his cheeks.

"No blaming yourself or anyone, am I clear?" she made her voice as stern as she could possibly do.

"Stop talking and fucking save your energy until the ambulance gets here…" his hold on her tightened, needing to hang on to her, scared for the inevitable.

She shook her head.

"Just promise me you'll win the Christmas Bowl… " she expectantly looked at him waiting for a response.

"We'll fucking kill them." He promised, his voice in a controlled quiver.

She gave him a bright smile which in his thought was very ironic given the situation.

"And Hiruma-kun… H…Youichi… Well… I…"

He tenderly kissed her, caging her in his enormous love for her.

"Sshhhh… I fucking know…I love you too Mamori…"

She smiled her smile that was only meant for him.

She coughed blood. Her breathing was in skipped beats and then… it agonizingly stopped…

It was the first time the devil cried…


End file.
